This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The AIM-HIGH MRI Substudy will provide non-invasive in vivo quantification of the effect of increasing HDL on carotid artery dimensions and composition. These artery level effects will be compared to clinical outcomes such as MI, stroke and CHD death as well. These comparsions will allow us to evaluate MRI as a non-invasive endpoint for clinical trials.